


Can't fight biology

by sepherim_ml



Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, bottom!Jensen, dubcon, evil!Micheal Weatherly, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are genetically built to mate only with one alpha. When Jensen goes into heat in Michael's presence, he's sure that he found his match. But, Jensen soon realises that there's something wrong in their mating. </p><p>Then, Jensen meets Jeff and he goes into heat again.</p><p>This was written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19568370">this prompt</a> at spnkink_meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't fight biology

**Full list of warnings** : alpha/beta/omega setting, heat, knotting, self-lubricating, marking and claiming, sex in a public place, dub-con due to use of drugs to force heat, mating, masturbation, mpreg (mentioned), evil!Michael Weatherly, dirty talk.  
  
 **A/N** : This was written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19568370&#t19568370) at [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnkink_meme**](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/)    
  
Thanks so much to the lovely [](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **daevanna**](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/)  for beta-ing this in no time! (and for being awesome in general! <3)  


 

 

Jensen downs the last of his beer and tries very hard not to snap. There are dozen of reasons why he shouldn't, but he's one step away from punching somebody. Or, in this case, a  _very specific_  somebody named Michael Weatherly.  
  
But he doesn't want to ruin Jim's goodbye party, so he grits his teeth and walks towards the bar for another beer. He's halfway there when Michael Weatherly crosses his path, offering him a ginger ale with his usual annoying smile. Jensen clenches his fists, almost ready to throw a punch, when Weatherly raises his free hand.  
  
"Whoa, Jenny, come on, it's a peace offering!"  
  
"It's Jensen," he corrects him immediately.  
  
Weatherly waves dismissively. "I was out of line earlier."  
  
 _You think?_ , Jensen bites back his snarky reply. Since he'd started working in the publishing company a couple of weeks ago, Weatherly had been harassing him constantly, forcing him to submit and accept his claim of dominance.  
  
He seems incapable of accepting rejection and it shouldn't surprise Jensen, given that alphas have thicker heads than knots. It's a pity that omegas are hunting constantly to find their one true alpha, because it means that they have to deal with total idiots like Weatherly in the meantime.  
  
Omegas are genetically built to mate only with one alpha. But of course, not all alphas accept that. Some of them think themselves capable of overcoming the barriers that biology imposed on them; so, when an omega catches their attention, they pursue them relentlessly.  
  
Jensen has had strings of alphas trailing behind him since high school, but usually said alphas know the meaning of the word 'no' and back off. Not Michael Weatherly, though, but since he's Jensen's boss, Jensen has to hold his tongue just so that he doesn't get into trouble.  
  
Despite the recent development in omegas rights, Jensen is well aware that alphas win lawsuits more often than not, due to secular traditions too deep-rooted in their society. On the other hand, Jensen refuses to leave a job that he likes just for an idiot, even though the harassments are getting worse, to the point that half an hour ago, Weatherly had cornered him in the bathroom, pushing him into one of the stalls. So,  _of course_ , he wants to apologize before Jensen accuses him of attempted sexual assault, and since that was witnessed by Misha, one of their colleagues, Weatherly needs to cover his ass.  
  
"Here," Weatherly offers the beer again.  
  
Jensen is half tempted to refuse, but in the end he grabs it with a nod.  
  
"Good boy," comments Weatherly. His arm reaches for Jensen, but before doing anything, he stops. "Come on, let's go to the others."  
  
Jensen hurries towards their table, where the rest of their colleagues is laughing and chatting.  
  
Misha scoots aside, giving him space. Then, he leans towards him, whispering: "Is he giving you any trouble?"  
  
Jensen shakes his head. "Not for now."  
  
The beta relaxes, but he keeps an eye on Weatherly when he sits down beside Jensen.  
  
Jensen was in a good mood for the rest of the night, but he couldn't stop himself from eyeing Weatherly suspiciously from to time to time, surprised that he didn't break his own peace offering and attempt something. He sat by Jensen's side the whole time, touching his thigh and arm lightly, but that was a piece of cake compared to what he did normally - cornering him in the office, groping him whilst Jensen was re-heating his lunch in the break room, or targeting him with alpha jokes in general, calling him all sort of 'endearing' names, bordering into dirty talk when they're alone -, so Jensen wriggled away and focused his attention on Jim and the rest of his colleagues.  
  
On his way home, Jensen feels itchy. He quickly dismisses it, blaming it on the alcohol. He hopes he doesn't have a hangover, or the day after will be awful (and there's no way he's going to give Weatherly a chance to take advantage of it).  
  
Once he reaches his apartment, he notices that the next door is slightly open and that a few unopened boxes are in the hallway, all of them marked out with the right position in the new home in a rough handwriting. So, the new neighbour just moved in. Jensen opens his door, making a quick note to greet his new neighbour the day after and introduce himself. For now, he collapses on his bed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jensen wakes up with a gasp. His right hand is curled around his semi-hard cock and a layer of sweat glistens on his forehead. Without really thinking, he closes his eyes again, trying to grasp the last trail of his erotic dream. Mindlessly, he frees his erection from the constraint of his boxers, then starts moving his hand up and down, chasing his orgasm. When he comes, two of his fingers are deep in his slick hole and Jensen is picturing himself in the same position of the Jensen in his wet dream - on his fours, moaning, while a big alpha is knotting him and spanking his ass cherry red -.  
  
When he's finished regaining his breath, Jensen curses his inability of finding a mate at twenty-six years old. Being unmated at that age isn't common, and sometimes Jensen cannot stand the pitiful glances other omegas throw at him when they smell his unclaimed status. They make him feel damaged and unwanted, and he's not really surprised about Weatherly's insistence: he must think that Jensen is a desperate cause, one step away to give in and be knotted with the first alpha that crosses his path.  
  
He slips out of his boxers, throwing them into the laundry basket, then jumps in the shower, sighing when the hot steam casts him away from the last remnants of his dream, washing away the stripes of his own spunk. With utter surprise, Jensen finds himself hot and still aroused, his hole leaking.  
  
He presses his forehead against the tiles for a few moments, trying to decide between fingering himself or turning off the water and getting dressed and ready for the day. The former wins and Jensen is almost late for work.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In the morning there's a scheduled branch meeting, and when Jensen steps into the conference room he goes straight to the coffee maker, grumpy from the lack of his morning caffeine intake. Once he finishes pouring himself a cup of steamy liquid though, his nostrils catch his boss' smell.  
  
"Morning Jenny."  
  
Usually the nickname makes Jensen flip, but this morning he doesn't mind. His body is hot, probably running a fever, and a surge of heat flares his belly, his cock twitches as the unfamiliar instinct to bend down and submit hits him.  
  
"Weatherly –" Jensen's voice comes out more pleading than neutral, but when he turns around, finding his boss right in front of him, a few inches between them, Jensen can't manage to utter a single word.  
  
"Call me Michael, Jenny," Michael smirks, erasing the distance between them. His breath is hot against Jensen's neck and one of his hands slaps Jensen's ass playfully. "No need for such formalities."  
  
Again, Jensen should be angry, but damn, when Michael slaps his ass, he lets out a yelp. His cheeks turning red immediately.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael's hand is still cupping Jensen's ass. When he gives a tentative squeeze, chuckling, Jensen moans. "Are you in heat, Jenny?"  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
Yes, he is.  
  
He's in heat. His body is reacting to his chosen alpha.  _Finally_.  
  
It's weird, though, because omegas have their imprinting with their alphas at first sight, not, like Jensen's case, after weeks from their first meeting.  
  
Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Jensen is in heat and his body is craving for a knot to breach his hole and mate him.  
  
Voices are approaching and Jensen's colleagues step in, with their iPads, block notes and pens in hand, ready for the meeting, blatantly ignorant of what is happening in the conference room.  
  
It's not rare to assist an alpha-omega mating; when the omega's heat hits, it overrules his senses, and drags his alpha into a whirlwind too. It's so instinctual that the couple is driven by nothing but the urge to mate, pure and simple biology, and public claiming is not something frowned upon.  
  
Michael's hand withdraws and Jensen reeks of desperation. His hands are shaking and the idea of facing his colleagues in such a debauched state is out of the question; at least not when Michael is there, with his musky smell, aroused, more than willing to take him.  
  
Jensen's legs are weak and the heat is making him shiver uncontrollably. "Michael?", he calls.  
  
"Yes, Jenny?" Michael comes impossibly close, pushing himself against Jensen. He inserts a thigh between Jensen's legs and the omega grinds on it helplessly.  
  
"Michael –", he repeats. He doesn't need to vocalize it, the desperation is clear in his voice.  
  
This time, instead of teasing him, his boss lifts Jensen up, kisses him hard and demanding, then lays him down onto the big table of the conference room, heedless of whatever their colleagues had left behind in their haste to leave them alone.  
  
But in a few hours Jensen is going to be very thankful for their concern.  
  
Michael strips him out of his clothes and fucks him without preparation, Jensen's hole is wet enough that the alpha slides in, meeting barely any resistance. He proceeds to fuck Jensen rough and hard, making him whimper, and when the knot pushes through the rim of his hole, Jensen comes with a long moan.  
  
The knot is huge inside him, keeping Michael's seed secured inside his body. The alpha slides his arms under Jensen's thighs, pulling him closer.  
  
"You're so tight, Jenny. God. It's like your hole doesn't want to let go," Michael slurs. "And it doesn't, am I right? Your tight hole wants every drop of my sperm. It's milking me. Wanna get knocked up on our first fucking? Such a hungry bitch."  
  
Jensen shivers when Michael's words almost trigger the second wave of orgasm. "Please, please."  
  
"Don't worry, Jenny, plenty of time to try and get you pregnant at my place."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The heat lasts three days, one day less than the actual four-days trope.  
  
Michael's apartment is huge, but Jensen saw only the bedroom and the bathroom, as Michael insisted to bring him quick snacks between the fuckings, but he didn't allow him out of his room.  
  
Jensen should feel the thrill of being finally mated, to belong to someone, to be a whole, but, instead, now that the heat is gone, he feels achy, tired and well-fucked. No excitement.  
  
He tries to be excited, especially when Michael sucks a mark on his shoulder, but all he wants to do is wriggle away and snap at him.  
  
What's wrong with him? Jensen went into heat weeks after he met his alpha, considering him an annoying, insufferable man. His heat lasted less time than average and now he was refusing a mark of claiming? There was definitely something wrong with him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
When he returns to his apartment, Jensen is dejected. He curls up on his couch and calls his mother, giving her the good news, but after the first, happy squee, Donna senses that there's more that Jensen isn't telling her.  
  
"What's wrong, baby? He's not good with you?"  
  
Jensen sighs. "It's not that – it's different than I pictured."  
  
"It was hardly going to live up to all of your expectations, Jensen. Happily ever afters are different in real life." She pauses. "Every mating is different from one to another, maybe you need to work on yours, not just wait for everything to click together. Remember, omegas can't be wrong about this kind of thing. When the heat hits, nature is doing the talking."  
  
"I met Michael weeks ago and I didn't go into heat, but three days ago I–" Jensen feels wrong, now. Even talking with his Mom is making him feel inadequate. "I don't–  _feel it_ , Mom."  
  
Donna stays quiet for a long moment. "I don't know," she admits. "But it's too soon to worry about that. It'll get better."  
  
She sounds dubious too, and Jensen can't blame her; everyone knows that the connection is sudden and immediate. Omegas aren't betas, they don't date their prospective partners; their biology is all about instinct, pheromones and heats. There's a reason why omegas only mate with a compatible alpha; it's all about how well a pair smells together, how their needs complement each other, how they can have a true and long-lasting connection.  
  
Omegas don't divorce and they can't have more than one mate - apart from some rare exceptions, like widowed omegas - and their mating lasts forever. The fact that Jensen screwed everything up just in the first three days must be epic.  
  
He presses his face against the pillow, careless of the coarse fabric. His whole body feels wrong. Damn, he shouldn't be this miserable, not when he found his alpha. He should want to stay with Michael, in his bed, in his apartment, in his arms, but, instead, when his alpha said he had a dinner to attend to, and his business hosts didn't book a plus one for him, Jensen jumped at the opportunity to make a quick retreat to his apartment.  
  
His mother is an omega and Jensen had watched her interaction with his father for all of his life; he longed for that sort of connection with his chosen mate. Despite that, Jensen isn't just some needy , clingy omega, he just craves the attention from his mate, and the sense of completeness a mating should bring to him.  
  
His body is all screwed up, torn between the call of nature to crawl to his alpha and the nausea that simple thought brings to him.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
A soft knock distracts Jensen from preparing dinner. He opens the door without checking who's behind it, assuming it's just Michael, a little bit early for their dinner.  
  
He's not prepared when the first wave of heat hits him. There's a sharp intake of breath from the other side, and the alpha steps in without really thinking – and without Jensen doing anything to stop him – He's taller than him, with broad shoulders and a scruffy beard that Jensen would love to have rubbing against his thighs, and his eyes – gosh, his eyes are fucking up Jensen's mind.  
  
His voice cracks and dies. The alpha is stepping into his personal space confidently, and Jensen raises his arms, longing to be in the other's embrace, to be kissed and claimed. He smells of alpha, dominance, home, mate, family. Jensen wants all of that.  
  
When the arms of his alpha circle his waist, though, the perfect dream crashes into the reality.  
  
The alpha steps back and one of his hands clenches the doorhandle like he's depending on it. Jensen himself blinks a few times, his brain still in a blissful haze, and his body still out of control.  
  
"I'm –", the alpha grits his teeth, then he tries again. His voice is rough like sandpiper and his next words create a dreadful pit in the omega's stomach. "You're scented."  
  
Jensen tenses. The rush of heat is still flaring in his veins, boiling his blood into an unsustainable temperature, but through the haze of lust, the logical part of his brain is connecting the dots, like his alpha is doing.  
  
First of all, this man  _is not_   **his**  alpha.  
  
A yelp escapes from his mouth and his body freezes in terror and self-deprecation. He almost –  
  
"You're mated," the alpha adds. His free hand waves at Jensen's body, and there's accusation, storming rage and anguish in his eyes.  
  
"Ye-Yeah," Jensen manages to spit out. How much embarrassing is that? His traitorous body reacted to another alpha, while he's mated to  _his_  alpha and, as hard as he tries, he cannot get rid of the need to be claimed, marked and knotted by the alpha in front of him. "I am."  
  
The alpha retreats, he leaves the door handle, his hands are immediately clenching into angry fists, and his shoulders almost shake in a desperate attempt to suppress the lustful edge of his primitive urge. His eyes are hungry and Jensen takes a step forward without thinking.  
  
"You're supposed to be –" he stops, then shakes his head.  
  
The sound of the elevator stopping catch both of them by surprise, triggering two different reactions: Jensen wants to curl into a ball and apologize, while the lust in the other alpha's eyes quickly morphs into naked rage.  
  
Michael assumes an attacking position, his alpha instincts demanding him not to back down from the fight. The other alpha is ready to jump and attack for some unknown reason, but then, after a few seconds, he seems to shrink in on himself, giving up. He casts a sideways glance to Jensen, now slumped against the door frame, waiting for whatever is going to happen next.  
  
The omega looks up, his pheromones still crazy, struggling under the heat-induced lust and the confusion about what is happening. There's an itch under his skin, something shaking him from the inside, leaving him completely fucked up in the face of what's happening.  
  
In the end, the alpha backs off and, without a word, he walks away, disappearing next door. Jensen wants to follow him there, but Michael's glare pins him down where he stands.  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
"I think –"  
  
"Jensen, what the fuck was that?" Michael takes one step forward, but Jensen doesn't feel his rage, he's feeling his neighbour's rage, hot on his skin, like he's still there, with him.  
  
A loud crash comes from the other door and Jensen flinches.  
  
Michael grabs his arms, before pushing him against the wall. His eyes are mirroring the same rage his neighbour showed a few seconds earlier. Alpha possessiveness.  
  
"You wanted him to fuck you."  
  
Jensen exhales a long breath.  _Oh, yes, yes, yes._  
  
He should feel his stomach clenching in guilt and disdain at the idea of cheating on his mate, but at the mention of fucking the other alpha, he's already back into his lustful haze.  
  
"You little slut. You wanted –"  
  
Michael pushes him towards the couch, taking just a moment to close the door behind their backs. Michael roughly undresses him, almost tearing up his clothes, then he puts a finger in his hole, finding him already leaking.  
  
"You're so wet, slut. If I came a few seconds later you would be –"  
  
Jensen moans, his body in sensory overload, he looks over Michael's shoulders, his eyes staring the wall that separates his apartment to the neighbour's. Michael slides inside him without any warning, then he pounds in him angrily, alternating insults and thrusts and bites.  
  
"Scream louder. Louder! I want everyone in this fucking building know how much of a slut you are for my knot!"  
  
Jensen arches and comes, his cheeks wet with tears. He moans desperately, but his body is screaming  _stop, stop, stop, this isn't right_.  
  
When Michael's knot deflates and pulls out from Jensen, the alpha orders him to get on his hands and knees and wait for him, then he stumbles into the kitchen, probably to turn down the stove, then comes back to Jensen with a glass of water in his hands.  
  
"Drink this, you'll need it."  
  
Jensen downs the glass, his sore throat thanking him for the relief. Michael sits on the couch, motioning the omega to suck him.  
  
"You're such a greedy bitch, Jenny," he says, looking at his cock disappearing into Jensen's mouth. "Maybe if I knock you up, you'll stop wandering around and begging for other knots."  
  
Tears are tickling in his eyes again, while disgust hits him like a blow; what is wrong with him? Why he felt the urge to bend for that other alpha when he's already mated? Why the mention of carrying Michael's pups is so repulsive?  
  
He sucks Michael dutifully, and soon he's whining from the back of his throat, silently pleading with his eyes to be knotted again.  
  
"You're wet, again, Jenny?"  
  
Jensen's body is literally on fire, his muscles and nerves are aching, his hole is clenching around nothing, wet and still slick with Michael's first load. He whines, his lips still around Michael's cock, and hopes that his mate is going to put him out of his misery.  
  
When his alpha slams into him again, Jensen cries out in pleasure.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jensen meets his neighbour for the second time a couple of days later, when he's getting back from his groceries errands. He avoided going back home, choosing to spend the night at Michael's place, but now all of his good intentions instantly disappear.  
  
He stops when he spots him, the heat immediately burning up every muscle of his body, erasing every straight thought in his head.  
  
Despite knowing that what Jensen wants is not going to work  _ever_ , his damn cock has another picture in mind, something that starts with the alpha pushing him against the wall and ends with Jensen screaming from the top of his lungs, perfectly sated and satisfied, 'cause his mate is going to take care of him.  
  
Only, his neighbour isn't his mate.  
  
Jensen has another mate, Michael, who he's going to see in a hour, when he'll come by and pick him up for a week end in his cabin out of town.  
  
Jensen would prefer something more home-y, where he can wander around his alpha's home naked, take care of his apartment, maybe move in, but definitely stay together in some quiet place, just the two of them. Especially since Jensen wants to start to create the bond that he hasn't been feeling between them. Instead his alpha is planning to bring Jensen out of town to go to a stupid party with some of his friends. They're all going to bring their mates/beta-flavour-of-the-week, and Michael wanted to show Jensen off to everybody.  
  
There was something off in the way Michael said those words, but then, his alpha offered him a cup of steaming coffee, and few minutes later, Jensen fidgeted in Michael's lap, biting his lips bloodily, trying not to let out the whimpers of pleasure that threatened to come out from his mouth.  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself," his neighbour smiles, making Jensen's lips curl in return. "Our first meeting was a little bit out of control. I'm Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but call me Jeff." He stretches out his big hand, but then he reconsiders and pulls it back.  
  
That's probably a good thing. Jensen is trying very hard not to do something colossally stupid, and the slightest skin-to-skin contact will put an end to his self-control.  
  
"Jensen," he ducks his head. He self-consciously brings his hand up to fix his collar, knowing that a visible hickey is reddening the skin of his neck.  
  
If Jensen was a good omega, he would display those marks proudly as part of his status as a mated omega, but instead the idea is as repulsive as the first time Michael sucked a hickey onto his shoulder.  
  
Instead of being proud to prove the ownership of his alpha to anyone, Jensen disdains every single mark Michael left on his skin; he cannot shake off the thought that  _those aren't supposed to be there_.  
  
Jensen had booked an appointment with his doctor for a full check up on Monday, desperate to understand what's wrong with him. In the meantime, he grits his teeth and tries not to fall for Jeff's unspoken promises of fulfilling his wish of a real mating. Unspoken, because fuck, this is all in Jensen's mind, it's not like Jeff is proposing anything.  
  
Jeff puts his hands in his pockets and takes a deep breath. "I should apologize for what happened the other day. I was under the impression –" He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, you're mated and I was wrong."  
  
Jensen looks at his feet. It is very uncommon to hear apologies from an alpha, and Jensen, in the space of one week, managed to get two of them. Only in Jeff's eyes there is a sincerity that wasn't in Michael's.  
  
"Yes, I mated a week ago. Michael is my-my alpha." He hurts to say those words, especially with the hesitation in his voice. "Wrong?"  
  
For a second he wonders if Jeff felt  _it_ , but Jensen dismisses that thought straight away; Jeff was probably reacting to Jensen's crazy pheromones.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Jeff repeats, with a hint of regret in his voice. "Well, if you need anything, I'm next door. And Jensen... I mean it, anything."  
  
He really means it, and he's not just trying to have his not-so-subtle way with him, he really cares. Against all odds, Jensen is instantly reassured.  
  
"I have to go," Jensen opens his door. "I – do you want to come in?"  
  
"It's best if I don't."  
  
"Yeah, I mean – If that's what you want –" Jensen steps in. "Bye, Jeff."  
  
"It's really not what I want," says Jeff behind Jensen, but the omega has already closed the door.  
  
He presses his back against the door, his heart racing and his head spinning.  
  
In all those days, he never felt the same sense of familiarity and safety with Michael. It was all about rough sex, but nothing else. It's hurting him now, starting to affect him on a physical level, especially with his mind rejecting the marks of his alpha, when two stupid meetings with Jeff are enough to have him wet and desperate, reassured and certain that he'd take care of him.  
  
Jensen slides down until he's sitting on the floor, clutching desperately at his shirt. He buries his face against his bent legs and tries not to jump up and run to the alpha. Eventually, Jeff's smell disappears, along with his reassuring presence, and Jensen finds it hard to breathe.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Here, drink this."  
  
Michael presses a beer into Jensen's palm, with a stern look on his face. It had been like this since they'd arrived at Michael's cabin, with the alpha asking Jensen over and over to drink and loosen up.  
  
Usually, Jensen wouldn't say no to alcohol, but tonight is different. First of all, Jensen is annoyed by Michael - his presence, the way he grabs his hips, his stupid mocking, how he's showing off Jensen like he's his arm candy, not his beloved mate, daring to fondle him in front of his friends - and he hates that. He should be on Michael's lap, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy, like the only other alpha-omega couple in the group is doing, making out in a corner, sheltered from their friends.  
  
He's still ashamed of his body's reactions, but damn, Jensen thought that mates were supposed to feel complete together, and right now Jensen wants to be anywhere but here. It's another sign of something being wrong, and Jensen feels like his reactions are the misplaced pieces of a puzzle.  
  
"Not now," Jensen ignores Michael's beer. He takes a soda, instead.  
  
"Jensen," Michael's hand grips his wrist. He looks pissed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm  _enjoying_  this stupid party! Like you wanted!" Jensen rubs his temples, a migraine already pounding in his head.  
  
"What I want is my submissive omega to stand prettily pressed against me, not a sulky kid who isn't even trying to make me happy!" Michael hisses in his ear. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jensen snaps.  
  
"Fix it, Jenny. I don't want a prissy, damaged omega."  
  
Damaged.  
  
Jensen clenches his soda, looking at Michael's back disappearing in the crowd of his alpha friends. The sense of dread is returning, bitter in his mouth.  
  
Damaged.  
  
Well, there's definitely something wrong with him, and if Michael is starting to notice it too, then...  
  
He looks at his alpha, confident and perfectly at ease while talking to his friends, when he should be with his omega, reassuring him or taking him into a secluded place. Jensen doesn't want to join him, and, most of all he doesn't want to stay here, but, like Michael said, he needs to fix it.  
  
Biting down the nausea, Jensen walks towards Michael, he lets his alpha slide an arm around him, keeping him pressed against his side possessively. In the end, he takes the beer and everything gets back to its place.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jensen lays spent on the bed, his muscles trembling and aching. The nausea is getting worse and he groans, trying to get up and stumbling towards the bathroom, collapsing on the cold tiles.  
  
His shoulders are shaking when he flushes the toilet, but he's too drained to stand up on his own legs and wash away the bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Michael is insulting someone over the phone in the kitchen, totally unaware of Jensen's manoeuvres and distress.  
  
Jensen wraps his arms around himself, searching for comfort and calling for Jeff silently in his head.  
  
In the end, he gets up and goes to the sink, washing his mouth out. When he goes back to the bedroom, he stumbles on the heap of clothes that they'd thrown to the floor in the hurry. Jensen bends and picks them up, dizziness be damned, and starts to fold them neatly.  
  
A small vial falls out of the pile, rolling towards Jensen's feet. He picks it up, curious. It's a small vial with a dropper, almost empty, colourless. He gently opens the lid, but as soon as he catches the smell, Jensen's knees weaken and his hole starts leaking, under the effect of a sudden scorching hot heat.  
  
He quickly closes it, panting and stumbling, but his nostrils are still soaked with the mixture of Michael's smell and whatever chemical ingredients are in the vial that triggered his heat.  
  
Jensen is not stupid. A sniff to the content of the vial was enough to make him blind with lust, and even if the idea of being drugged is dreadful and humiliating, it's the only conclusion he can come up with, considering its effects.  
  
 _An Omega's body cannot be wrong_. Well, no one considers the possibility of cheating their biology with a drug. If it really was a drug.  
  
Michael is still on the phone, complaining about idiots and useless people, so Jensen gets dressed in a heartbeat, trying to ignore his need to puke, his hole leaking and his body shivering.  
  
The heat is going to bring Michael into the room sooner than later, attracted by the omega's pheromones, and Jensen won't have control over his reactions, if the alpha steps in. Jensen won't be able to say no or to refuse him; he's going to spread out on the bed, open his legs and plead to be knotted.  
  
Jensen let out a sob. He hates this. He hates how is body is engineered and how it's reacting to something wrong and artificial.  
  
He wants Jeff.  
  
Then, another scaring thought hits him.  _Jeff_. Jensen's body reacted to Jeff. No drugs. Jeff is–  
  
Jensen gives up on his attempts to pack his things. He puts the vial into his pocket - no way Michael is going to get away from this - and almost runs to the back door.  
  
He checks if Michael had left his car keys in the dashboard, but he's not that lucky. God. He hadn't even thought about how to get away, and then, in a flash, he remembers Michael putting the keys on his night stand. No, Jensen cannot go back in there.  
  
He looks at the unwelcoming woods, then grits his teeth and walks in a forwards direction. He's halfway through the small village, when his body gives up and Jensen falls to his knees. There are tears in his eyes caused by rage, frustration and desperation. His whole body itches and screams in agony.  
  
He's lucky when someone finds him and Jensen is coherent enough to whisper over and over: "Call Jeff. Jeff. Jeff Morgan. Jeff. Mate."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
When Jensen wakes up the morning sun is warming his face. He groans, turning away, and he's surprised when somebody chuckles at his reaction and closes the curtain.  
  
Jensen's mouth is dry and his throat hurts, his muscles feels numb like that one time when Jensen broke his leg during a baseball game, the high dosage of painkillers kills his intentions of moving.  
  
"Hey, Jensen."  
  
Jensen's eyes snap up and a warm hand covers his. Jeff is there with a frowning, worried face. "Jeff –" He licks his chapped lips when his voice breaks, and Jeff immediately moves towards the night stand. Jensen lets out a distressed sound, afraid to be left alone.  
  
"Calm down, baby," Jeff reassures him with deep, rough voice. "I'm getting you some water. Try to calm down, otherwise the nurses are going to kick me out from here."  
  
Nurses.  
  
Jensen finally looks around, realising that he's in a hospital room, with am intravenous drip in his left arm and a couple of tubes attached to his chest that are connected to a beeping machine. But the most amazing thing is Jeff at his bedside. Jeff is there.  
  
"Well, they won't actually kick me out," adds Jeff. "Nobody is going to keep us apart."  
  
Jensen turns his head and leans into Jeff's gentle touch. His alpha has such a breathtaking expression on his face that Jensen is one step away from crying.  
  
"Nobody, Jensen."  
  
"I'm –"  
  
"Don't strain yourself," Jeff keeps his hand on Jensen's, squeezing it while he juggles around and grabs a bottle of water with a straw inside. He helps Jensen drink, then puts the bottle back in its place.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Jeff spins around with wide eyes. "Why are you apologizing?"  
  
"Michael – He's –," Jensen stops. It's too much. How is he supposed to confess to his mate what he did – what Michael made him do?  
  
"Jensen, it wasn't your fault." Jeff brings Jensen's hand to his lips. The contact is light, but to Jensen's eyes its' more than anything he's ever felt. "Weatherly drugged you. Nothing that happened is your fault. And I'm so proud of you. You were in the middle of a heat and you managed to get away and called for help. You managed to call for  _me_. Do you have any idea how strong you are?"  
  
Jensen doesn't feel strong at all. He failed his mate. He let another alpha have him for a month. He let his body be mistaken, fucked up his biology and maybe his relationship with Jeff. Who wants damaged goods?  
  
"The hospital called me, after a gamekeeper brought you in. They said that you were asking for me, they said that 'my mate was sick and he needed me'. I ran immediately to you, I knew it was you.  _I felt it_ , when we met for the first time."  
  
Jensen cringes at those words, but he confesses: "I felt it too."  
  
"I know," Jeff smiles. "We're meant to be. You're my mate."  
  
And yet, Jensen thought he belonged with somebody else.  
  
"The doctor found the drug in your pocket and the doctors analysed it. If I think about what you went through –" Jeff closes his eyes, now positively furious. "If I put my hands on that fucking –"  
  
"He's – where is he?"  
  
"Jail," answers Jeff. "When the doctor found the vial and diagnosed that your heat was a consequence of the drug, he called the Social Services for Omegas as well as the police. They put Weatherly in jail and he's going to stay there until the trial. He's not going to come after you again. I swear."  
  
Jensen lets out a sigh of relief. It's fine. He's with his mate. Even if Jeff hasn't kissed him, nor the heat hasn't hit him yet – why is that? – everything is fine.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The doctor comes in a couple of minutes later. He checks Jensen's vitals and sums up what Jeff said to him before, regarding the drug and Michael's imprisonment.  
  
Apparently, whoever the drug dealer was had modified the drug to Jensen's heat only trigger with Michael and no other alphas. When Jensen met Jeff, the heat that he had felt was all natural, and, ironically, it was the first step of Jensen's increasing discomfort. Meeting his alpha was unsettling enough for his body to react to the fake heats, starting to shut his body down and making Jensen feel sick.  
  
"If he had kept drugging you, your health would have been seriously compromised."  
  
At those words, Jeff sits on the bed, tugging Jensen against his chest, careful not to make a mess of Jensen's tubes, but he clearly needs to have the comfort. Jensen doesn't complain. He buries his face in Jeff's neck, sniffing at his scent.  
  
The doctor leaves them alone and Jensen forgets to ask him why, now that he's with his mate, he doesn't go into heat, or if the drugs had already modified his biology irreparably.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jeff didn't leave his side, apart from quick trips to the cafeteria or to the bathroom. When Jensen protested the amount of time Jeff spent in the hospital, the alpha said that nothing mattered more to him than Jensen's health and that he didn't look for his mate for his whole life just to leave him alone and go to work.  
  
Jensen did his deposition with Jeff's arm wrapped around his shoulders, and that gave him the help he needed. He called his parents with Jeff's body pressed against him. He even sneaked cupcakes into his room, after Jensen said that they're his favourite sweet.  
  
After a couple of days, the doctor gives them permission to take Jensen home. The drugs messed him up pretty badly, but after running the last tests, the doctor reassures the couple that Jensen hasn't suffered any permanent damage, but they don't have to worry if Jensen doesn't go into heat any time soon.  
  
Jeff drives them to their town, but before Jensen fishes out his keys, Jeff pushes him to his own apartment. "None of that, Jensen." He sits down on the couch, manhandling Jensen into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
They both need this. Jensen finally feels whole and content, their bond true and reassuring, and despite the past, he feels completely accepted by his mate. He swears to never let Jeff down again.  
  
"Move in with me," proposes the alpha, his stubble is scratching Jensen's forehead gently. "I want you to be with me every day. We can repaint or rearrange anything you want."  
  
"Yes, of course," Jensen doesn't hide his excitement. He stares at Jeff's lips, longing for a kiss, and when Jeff catches his look, he smiles and complies.  
  
It's just a kiss, but it's perfect.  
  
Every nerve ending in his body is hard wired just for the light touch of Jeff's lips, when the alpha opens his mouth, Jensen's body reacts like he a fire has started inside.  
  
He straddles Jeff's legs, grinding up and down on his lap as he deepens the kiss. Jeff's hands grab his ass, squeezing it, before settling on Jensen's hips and guiding the omega's thrusting.  
  
Jensen let out a whimper into Jeff's mouth and when they pull apart, he almost purrs when he sees Jeff's pupils blown wide with lust.  
  
"Jeff – I need – I need –"  
  
"I know, love. I know." He picks Jensen up like he weighs nothing - and Jensen is bulkier and taller than any normal omega -, carrying him to the master bedroom and putting him down on the bed. He winces and smiles. "I'm too old for this."  
  
Jensen laughs. "Or you're calling me fat?"  
  
Even in the middle of his heat, he feels happy enough to laugh and joke, which never happened with Michael; Jeff makes everything different, not just because Jensen's body is not rejecting a forced mating.  
  
"No, you're perfect," replies Jeff.  
  
Before Jensen can say anything, his alpha kisses him, starting to undress him at the same time.  
  
The first touch of Jeff's hands on his skin causes Jensen to let out a long moan, tilting his hips up and arching sensually on the sheets. "Please –"  
  
Jeff growls, he frees himself from his clothes with urgency and Jensen happily follows his lead, eager to throw away every single layer of clothing that separates him from the feel of his mate directly on his bare skin.  
  
The first two fingers slip into his hole, slick and wet like never before, and Jeff inserts another finger deeply, making Jensen almost scream when he crooks the three fingers inside him. He sobs when Jeff's fingers pull away, but the discomfort lasts only a couple of seconds, because Jeff's cock pushes inside and starts fucking him, each thrust harder than the other.  
  
It's mind blowing.  
  
Jensen's hole spasms when he comes, clamping down on Jeff's cock. That gives Jeff the last push he needs and his knot swells, breaching Jensen's hole and securing his load inside of his omega.  
  
"Alpha!" Jensen gasps, feeling Jeff release his seed into his body. He hopes he catches and, in nine months, he'll be able to give Jeff a pup. He never wished for that when he was with Michael, but there's nothing he wants more now. A family.  
  
"My perfect omega," Jeff kisses his jawline. He snatches Jensen's hand and brings it to his lips. The touch is hot against Jensen's knuckles, and the look in his eyes is warm. Jensen has never felt so protected in his life. The throbbing mess between his legs and the big knot inside of him are the best feelings ever, reminding him that he belongs to his alpha fully, now and for the rest of his days.  
  
"It's alright. You're perfect."  
  
Jensen lets out a breath, lowering his eyes, grateful of the sense of completeness and belonging warming his chest. He's not perfect, but everything is finally falling into place.  
  
 _This_  is perfect.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He wakes up with Jeff pressing kisses against his pulse point, one harsher than the other. The omega rolls his head back, baring his throat, panting in delight when Jeff sucks a red mark into his skin.  
  
"You're mine, Jensen. I felt it when I saw you for the very first time," Jeff's stubble rubs gently against Jensen's collarbone. "I couldn't believe it when I scented another alpha's scent all over you. It wasn't right. You're meant to be mine."  
  
Jensen closes his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jeff moves away, but before Jensen can apologize again, his alpha props himself up on his elbow, an arm still around his waist. "Hey, Jensen. Look at me."  
  
Incapable of refusing something to his alpha, Jensen obeys, but Jeff isn't angry or disappointed, on the contrary, he has a trouble expression upon his face, but his words are gentle and forgiving.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"It was, Jeff. I – I shouldn't –" Jensen has a lump in his throat, now, thinking about Michael. "I'm so sorry, Jeff."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Jen, Weatherly used an illegal drug, he messed up your biology. Baby, there's nothing to be sorry for. I should have done something, I'm your alpha, I knew you were my omega, but I didn't do anything to snag you away from that psycho."  
  
"No, Jeff! I was –"  
  
"Jen," Jeff sighs. "It's alright. Don't let that dick coming between us. He's going to pay for what he did and he'll never lay a finger on you again."  
  
There's nothing Jensen wants more than to forget what happened and enjoy his happiness with Jeff. He curls around his naked, solid body, chasing away his stupid insecurities. He's not damaged any more. He's not unwanted any more. And he definitely cannot let the past find a way to ruin the present.  
  
"Talk to me, Jen. I want to know everything about you," Jeff caresses his side. "At least before we're ready for another round."  
  
Jensen smiles. Yeah, he can definitely do that.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Jensen nearly jumps on Jeff as soon as he steps in, careless of his heavy briefcase. His alpha laughs and that happy sound reverberates against his chest before he kisses him properly.  
  
Jensen loves how whenever his alpha crosses the door of their home in his pristine suit, a minute later Jensen gets his clothes all crumpled up. It's their daily routine, since Jeff always gets home after Jensen, and even after six months together, the omega isn't tired of it.  
  
"Jensen, you smell amazing." He nibbles his bottom lip, sucking it a little. "Are you in heat?"  
  
It's Jensen's turn to laugh loudly. He lets his mate kiss the mark he has on his neck, that he gave him that morning before going to work – both of them like to keep it red and bruised –, then he takes one of Jeff's hand and presses it firmly onto his flat belly.  
  
"I'm pregnant."


End file.
